Endoscopes usually have a tube in which imaging optics are arranged. In order to protect the imaging optics, the distal end of the tube is frequently sealed with a cover glass.
The cover glass can become covered with mist for example when the endoscope, which has room temperature, is inserted into a warmer body cavity.